Brewer's beer bootlegging
(exterior) (interior) }} Brewer's beer bootlegging is a small shack in the Mojave Wasteland that has fallen into disrepair by the year 2281. The shack's interior leads to an underground bootlegging establishment, due west of the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters. Background The man who lived here, Gourd, planned to market his own alcoholic beverage called Strategic Nuclear Moose. Unfortunately, the cazadores outside killed him before he could get the business off the ground. Layout Many cazadores and cazador nests are located around the shack. Upon entering the shack, directly ahead lies an Average locked door to an underground section of the shack. In the center of the first room is a campfire which can be used for making Survival items. Next to the locked door is a shelf with the key on top next to some bottle caps and one star cap. The underground section is accessed through the Average locked door in the entrance of the shack and contains an Average locked explosive chest with a generous amount of explosives. There is also a Hard locked gun cabinet that can be opened with a key found next to the chemistry equipment under a Big Book of Science in the opposite room. Straight ahead, when at the bottom of the stairs, there is a shelf with an unlocked rusty ammunition box. In this section of the room, there is a sign for "Strategic Nuclear Moose" advertised as a type of beer, with several beer bottles on a table near the sign. Notable loot * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On top of the small bookcase with other bottle caps as well as a key to the cellar, just left of the door. * Big Book of Science - Located underground, in the back room next to a chemistry set. * There are various ammo types and a sniper rifle (or a Gauss rifle at higher levels) in a gun cabinet in the basement with a key on the shelf. Notes * When entering the shack and then choosing to save their game while inside of it, a majority of the time (as stated below) the Courier will immediately get ambushed by cazadores, who will be around 5 yards in front of the Courier as soon as they exit. This will also occur if a save from just outside the shack is loaded. * Sometimes Gourd is alive when the Courier arrives, standing in front of the door. He has 0 HP and is usually quickly killed by cazadores. If he somehow survives, he cannot be engaged in dialogue. Appearances Brewer's beer bootlegging appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The sign seen in the basement reads "Strategic Nuclear Moose", which is a reference to the real-life equivalent "Tactical Nuclear Penguin" produced by Scotland's BrewDog Brewery. At the time of the game's development, this beer held the record for the strongest beer in the world, with 32% alcohol by volume. Tactical Nuclear Penguin - World's Strongest Beer Bugs * There is a bug involving picking a locked door then loading the autosave from entering that door in which your right analog stick will become unresponsive. Several methods have been found to remedy this bug. This bug was present in Fallout 3 as well, making it likely this is a bug with the engine itself rather than the specific game. ** Loading a hard save from before you entered the locked door. ** Killing or knocking unconscious a companion in V.A.T.S. can fix the bug. ** Finding another locked door and picking it usually fixes the bug. ** Opening several containers and taking their contents has had some success. ** Sometimes the first key does not even appear. Even if you go to the shelf and not pick anything up, there is still no evidence that the key is there. * There is a bug that might prevent companions from leaving the basement. This problem can be gotten around by telling companions to wait outside before entering. ** If you send your companions home then tell one of them to rejoin you can lead them out. The trick is one at a time, do it quickly, and crouch in the far right corner of the upstairs, and wait 10 sec. Gallery Brewers Beer Bootlegging basement.png|Interior (basement) Brewer's beer bootlegging1.jpg Brewer's beer bootlegging3.jpg Brewer's beer bootlegging4.jpg Brewer's beer bootlegging5.jpg Brewer's beer bootlegging Big Book of Science.jpg|Big Book of Science Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Brewers Bier-Schwarzbrennerei es:Contrabando de la cervecera ru:Пивоварня (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Пивоварня (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:布鲁尔的私酒坊